The present invention relates to an identification information addition system for adding an identification information which is not written on an original document to an original image information of the original document on a transmission side or on a reception side of a facsimile apparatus and recording the identification information on a recording sheet on the reception side.
In the facsimile apparatus, when an image information of an original document transmitted from the transmission side is recorded on the recording sheet on the reception side and the recording sheet is taken out, it is requested to add to the original image information an original identification information described in letters, reference symbols or marks, which are not in the original document, indicating from where the original information is transmitted, what kind of information it is and when it is transmitted.
In order to attain this, conventionally, a character generator is employed for producing such an identification information and adding to the original information the identification information, which is not described in the original document, on the transmission side or on the reception side.
However, the character generator is complicated in the mechanism and there is some limitation to the identification information patterns that can be produced by the character generator, and it is not always possible to add any desired identification information to the original image information.
Furthermore, in order that a necessary identification information to be added is produced by the character generator, a read-only memory (ROM) is also required for assigning each character of the identification information successively in a predetermined order, together with other devices, which make the apparatus complicated in the mechanism and expensive.